Family Nightmares
by Jewelbug22
Summary: Light and his brother were great detectives just like L, Light quit that because when he was ten he solved a case that was plaguing him since he was nine. No one knew who the killer was because Light never told them, he left with no warning except for his brother to stay away from him, there's more than one reason why he did that though. What happened in Lights past to cause that?
1. Unforseen Member

Chapter One: Unforeseen Member

Third person P.O.V

When heading to a place to eat after working with L on the Kira case which Light had already guessed who Kira was, Light and L went to a fast food restaurant to grab some food.

"What may I get the two of you?" the cashier with a McDonald's shirt asked.

"I'll have a cookie and a chocolate milkshake" L eagerly said.

"Of course, and you Light?" the black haired girl asked a shocked Light.

"Umm, I'll have a hamburger please" Light said.

"Of course," as Cassandra-the girl at the cash register- called their orders to the back of the kitchen Light and L took a seat at the booth in the corner.

When Cassandra called Lights' and Ls' number, number 5, Light went to get the order from Cassandra and paid the twenty-two dollars and sixty-five cents, after that he went back to the booth where L was sitting.

"Here L, your cookie and chocolate milkshake" Light said with confusion laced on his face as to how that girl knew his name.

"30%" L said

"For what?" light said with confusion still in his features.

"You were taking too long what were you doing?" L asked with the same neutral expression as he always has.

"Getting the food" Light said as he put the hamburger on the paper and turned over the top bun a gasp following the last movement Light made

"Light what was that for-"L stopped speaking when he saw Lights face grow Paler

"Light are you ok you're growing very pale?" L asked with concern as Light looked up from the hamburger.

"Y-yea I'm fine they just m-messed up my order that's all" Light said stuttering "I'm just going to get a new order" Light said as he turned to get up rather quickly.

"That was weird" L said

Lights P.O.V

As I stared at the haunting dairy I barely heard L call my name and asked if I was alright, of course I'm not alright, does it look like I'm alright.

"Y-yea I'm fine they just m-messed up my order that's all" I said stuttering "I'm just going to get a new order" I said as I turned to get up fairly quickly to get a new order of food.

"Umm excuse me but you messed up my order" I said as I came up to Cassandra.

"Oh I'm sorry what did I mess up on Light?" said Cassandra very confused and apologetically.

"Umm there was cheese on my burger when I asked for a hamburger not a cheeseburger" Light said cringing at the word cheese.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know why he would put cheese on your hamburger" Cassandra said as she called "Kir- Qui you made a mistake on an order!" to the kitchen.

Light froze as a person looking exactly like him except he had midnight black hair and clear blue eyes come out of the kitchen.

"Oh hello Light" Qui said with a grin

"I have to go cancel that order please" Light said as he tried to leave the restaurant.

"Light" L called as he tried to run to the doors pulling out his phone "light you can't just leave I'll raise your suspicion of being Kira if you do" L said.

To Ls' surprise it seems I said "just do it L it's not like I have anything to live for anyway just raise the freakin' percent till 100, arrest me, kill me do whatever I don't care anymore" I said about to cry.

"Light" L called as he ran after him

I dialed my moms' number "Mom!" I yelled as his mother answered the phone.

"Yes Light" I heard my mom say in a shocked voice that I yelled at her, but I didn't care

"Why didn't you tell me Qui was in Japan?" I said still yelling and close to hysterics. "Oh you actually miss your brother Light" my mom said in a happy voice

"No why would I ever miss him mom?" I asked still yelling at her

"look Light I know you aren't in good terms with your brother but that happened a long time ago he's not like that anymore and either way he has a boyfriend now, so stop thinking that's going to happen again because it's not" my mom said trying to calm me down and to reassure me for the millionth time since I was five.

Like I'd believe that again, she said that way too many times and was wrong each and every single freakin' time. "mom stop saying that every single time he'll never change stop saying that he will because he won't, goodbye" I said as I threw my phone down, it broke in two as it hit the pavement of the parking lot.

"Light now why were you yelling at your mother and breaking your phone for? They did nothing to you" L asked in a sarcastic dull voice as he came walking up from the doors of McDonalds.

"It's none of your business L" I snapped as I angrily paced and ran my hands threw my hair causing it to somewhat tangle between my fingers.

"Oh light why did you not like the present I gave you?" Qui asked startling both L and myself all the while never losing the sly grin on his face and using that stupid fake innocent look he always gives people.

"No I didn't were you trying to kill me Qui? And stop using that fake innocent facial expression and voice you always use, you should know by now that it doesn't work on me" I said angrily at my twin brother.

"Oh Light don't be like that and I didn't know you were that allergic to dairy products I thought you used to love dairy, other than being into guys and being interested in criminal law that was the only other thing we had in common" Qui said with the devilish grin still on his face.

"Stop grinning, stop everything Qui-"he was than interrupted by L "so Qui, was that your name, how do you know Light? are you friends or something?" L asked

"No we-"Qui stopped mid-sentence when he saw me giving him a death glare "oh Light why do you look at me like that? He's only asking my relationship with you that's all, is that so wrong?" Qui asked with again that stupid fake innocent look, he knows why I give him that look whenever someone asks our relationship.

"Yes it is Qui stop talking and stay away from me and where I live this is getting way to old I came here to get away from you" I said as I answered Quis' question.

"Ok I guess I won't answer, but I'll find out where you're living so I can visit sometime" Qui said smiling.

"Ok that's it I'm leaving" I said as I walked away from Qui and L

"Light get out of the road!" I heard L and Qui yell, but when I did I noticed a red Ferrari speeding and swerving my way. –Crash- as I toppled over the car as I did just that I thought "ah shoot not again."


	2. Questions

Chapter Two: Questions

Ls' P.O.V

Beep…. Beep…. Beep…. Beep

I was sitting on Lights' bed as the annoying yet hopeful beeping of Lights' heart monitor went off. "I really wish you had watched where you were going Light than you wouldn't be here in the hospital right now" I told an unconscious Light. I was so glad when the doctors told me Light was going to be ok and that I could stay here till Light was able to leave the hospital.

I heard a groan coming from beside me, when I lifted my head from my knees I saw Light was holding his head and was trying to sit up. "No Light you have to lay down and rest you took a very bad hit but you'll be alright" I said very concerned and worried when I saw Light wince when he tried to sit up but happy that Light has woken up.

"Where am I?" Light asked still a bit groggy from the lights and medicine he took a while ago, "you're in the hospital Light, what do you remember happening last?" I asked him.

"I remember… I remem- where's Qui?" Light asked as he tried to remember what he last saw. "He went back to work after he carried you here" I said letting go of a breath "speaking of Qui why did you glare at him when I asked him who he was to you? And why do you keep cringing when his name is mentioned?" I asked two of the questions that have been racing in my head since I saw Light freeze when a black haired, blue eyed Light came from the kitchen of the restaurant we were eating at.

"Q-Qui and I have n-no relationship L" Light said in a shaky voice "and as for your other question" –Beep... Beep… Beep… Beep- the heart monitor started beeping.

"Light, Light" I said very worried about my friend who seems to be frozen and growing paler.

Than I turned and saw Qui standing at the end of the bed smiling at Lights frozen stature along with two nurses and a doctor running into the room when they heard the quickening heart beat coming from the heart monitor.

"L? L?" the doctor kept saying which finally snapped me back to the matter at hand.

"Yes doctor what is it?" I asked acknowledging that the doctor was speaking to me.

"When did Mr. Yagami Lights' heart beat start picking up?" the doctor asked.

"Umm when he saw Qui standing at the foot of the bed" I answered only looking at Light.

"Mr. Yagami sir why did your brother start panicking when he saw you?" the doctor asked Qui,"what do you mean 'your brother'? And Why did you call Qui sir" I asked dumbfounded for the first time in a long time.

"Oh sorry L, my name is Mara L I'm a part-time doctor and full-time member of the French investigation team working under Qui Yagami one of the top detectives in the world next to his brother Light Yagami and of course you but he is also a top warden in a criminal correctional facility" Mara said as he started to inject a needle in Lights arm to calm Light down.

I sat on the bed shocked at what I just heard now I have more questions popping up in my head why hadn't Light told me 'bout being a great detective'? Why did he lie and say he had no relationship with Qui? Why hasn't anyone told me there were other top detectives who rival even me? Why was there a part-time doctor who also works with Qui? Why did I not notice that Qui was a detective? I sat there on the bed eyes wide as I let my questions roam free in my head and let Dr. Maras' words sink in.

"I see my brother hasn't told you 'bout me and him being related, him suddenly leaving France after he solved a case, and being one of the greatest detectives since he was ten" Qui said with a somewhat disgusted look on his face.

"No he did not tell me any of that he doesn't talk much about his past even when I ask about it" I said with a bit of sadness and anger in my voice. "Well it's probably my fault that he doesn't talk about his past mainly since it revolves around me, though I see he still cuts himself I wonder if he still has the one scar on his abdomen?" Qui said with what I sense to be pride and wonder as he says each word.

Than his words sink in and I finally notice the cuts on Lights' arms and a bad one on his neck, "when did he get those?" I unconsciously say aloud. "That one scar on his neck was when he tried to kill himself when he had anxiety, severe depression, no friends except me, Misa Amane, Sayu, Anna Aiyami, and Caria Aiyami, multiple personality disorder, anorexia, insomnia, and a bunch more I can't remember, but Anna pulled the knife away from him before he could do any further harm than called the hospital while she tried to stall the bleeding" he said with a sincerely sad voice.

"He had that many problems as a kid, I feel even worse than I had before, wait you said multiple personality disorder than that means he's Kira and he doesn't know it?" I asked now 100% sure that Light was Kira.

"sorry sugar he isn't, only one Kira and Light already knows who he is, but he rather keep his loved ones safe so he hasn't told you yet" Qui said with a laugh and sly smile.

"what do you mean you just said-" interrupted by Qui for the first time since I met him "what did I just say, oh that's right I said you were wrong and I mentioned some things that were wrong with him when he was five till now apparently. I never said he was Kira he was too scared to pick up that stupid tantalizing notebook and the case he was working on when he was ten that he figured out, also had Kira in it" Qui said to me and made me again stunned and dumfounded.

There was a case Light worked on that had Kira in it to? Why did he run when he figured it out? What notebook? When did Light figure out the case? How smart is Light and Qui compared to me? I really want to know the answers to these questions.

"Qui-" I said wondering whether I should ask Qui the questions running through my mind, am I really that desperate for answers that I have to ask my friends brother that my friend obviously hates? Actually yes I do have to since Light is lying on the bed unconscious from the concoction that Dr. Mara gave him. (so he thinks anyway, that was the one time Light will be awake, just like last time)

"Yes" Qui said "you want to ask me questions about Light don't you?" he asked yet somewhat stated the question.

"Yes I do Lights unconscious and I want to know" I said regretting it once I saw Qui grin. "Ok I'll tell you anything you want to know if I know the answers to them, though there's a 99.9% chance that I will know the answers to them" Qui said smiling.


	3. Answers and Past Friends

Chapter Three: Answers and Past Friends

Ls' POV

"Ok what was the case Light was working on in France and why did he leave it?" I asked hoping to get the correct answer from Qui.

"Thought you'd ask that first well the case was about the murder of our sister Sayu she died of a heart attack" Kira L thought as Qui continued "yes it was Kira L, the reason Light stopped working on the case and I think never told you he was a top detective was because he found out who Kira was and still is" Qui said with a smirk.

Ok what was that smirk about? A sister dying at the hands of Kira is not something to smirk about- "no it is not something to smirk about, but him not telling you is" Qui said smiling.

"How'd you not know how severe Lights' allergy to dairy products was?" I asked Qui "because I haven't seen him since he said he was leaving France and never coming back, because I was there so haven't seen him since I was ten" Qui said pondering what I just asked.

"How did Light find out about his sister?" I asked dreading the answer to this question "well he was doing homework at an orphanage after me and him were dropped off there by our parents because of Lights mental condition and me being the only one other than Anna Aiyami, Caria Aiyami, Misa Amane, and of course poor little Sayu who could calm him down" Qui said "what does that have to do with Light finding out about Sayus' death?" I asked receiving a snap from Qui "I was getting to that" Qui snapped "ok now back to what I was saying when Light was doing his homework from school the news turned on and said a six year olds body was found-" "LIGHT!" yelled a girl who walked, well ran into the room.

"Anna what are you doing here? Don't you have work to do?" Qui asked Mrs. Aiyami "I should ask you the same thing you're probably the one that put Light in here in the first place you jerk!" Mrs. Aiyami yelled completely oblivious to my presence "who are you?" I asked her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you were here Ryuzaki, I'm so sorry for my outburst" she said very startled at my out of the blue question bowing her head. "Hello my name is Anna Aiyami I work as a nurse and as a secretary of this hospital, I'm a friend of Light Yagami" she said bowing her head.

She's beautiful with her black shoulder length hair, blue eyes, 5' 7" it seems, a heart locket on her neck, and of course a nurses outfit on, I wonder if she used to date Light.

"No she's known Light was into guys since he was five, but he's been into guys since he was three" Qui said with a neutral expression when he answered my silent question "which Anna don't you have work to do?" Qui asked obviously still annoyed at Mrs. Aiyamis' interruption

"I am working you jerk! I overheard uncle Mara talking about a friend he used to know eight years ago, I assumed it was Light so I asked if I could go watch over him, uncle Mara said it was fine to go since there was someone staying with Light till he's discharged from the hospital" Anna said answering Quis' question.

"Can't you just heal him yourself instead of staying here to watch after him?" Qui asked obviously annoyed with Anna about something. "You know my magic doesn't work like that Qui" she said glaring at Qui.

"Oh which I forgot to ask are you and Light dating or do you think he's Kira like everyone in his family, with the exception of Sayu and Qui of course?" Anna asked me while I was surprised because of her question.

"Yes to the last one, why would you even ask the first one?" I asked still surprised at her question. "Oh because Light calls me three days a week, and I remember him mentioning that he thinks he finally found a guy he might actually like" Anna said very excited.

"WHAT!" Qui yelled. Anna just glared at him "why didn't you tell me he calls you?" Qui asked seeming mad still. "Oh how about I answer that with him trying to commit suicide three times because of you and you shouldn't even be jealous you are brothers after all" Anna answered. What it was because of him that Light tried to kill himself? "He tried to kill himself three times?" I asked

"I see he hasn't told you that either, does he not tell you anything" Qui stated what seems to be a question not a statement and seeming a bit annoyed at what Anna said about him being jealous "yes he did" Anna said very sadly "I hope he wakes up soon" Anna said still very sadly "oh come on now you know how long it took Light to heal from the last car accident" Qui said with no sympathy or sadness.

"What do you mean last car accident?" I asked very worried and sad Light didn't tell me that "oh why did you have to mention that Anna?" Qui said sarcastically earning a death glare from Anna "oh you can be quiet and of course I know it took a long time for Light to heal, I was the one who found him you jerk!" Anna yelled.

"So what car accident?" I asked again "umm when Light was six he was ran over by a blue and black mustang, he had two broken ribs, a scarred stomach, and a broken leg and arm" Anna said about to cry when she looked at an unconscious Light.

"Who ran him over?" I asked even though I knew it was very hard for Anna to talk about "Umm it was Kira and three or four other guys who ran him over, the bullies warned him earlier that day it was going to happen because he was the top of his class even with all the problems he has at home and his mental problems, plus him not using his powers he didn't even know he had yet but they didn't know either, and of course liking guys. He's been bullied before so he never minded the threat so he never noticed Brants' mustang in the ally before it was too late" Anna said crying.

"How long was he in the hospital?" I asked "he was unconscious for a year" Anna said as she tried to stop crying.

"A year I'm glad Dr. Mara said that his injuries are minor than" I said letting go of a breath very relieved that Light won't stay in the hospital very long "L what do you mean my uncle said his injuries are minor?" she asked very concerned "his injuries are worse than last time L" she said "the doctor said they weren't that bad though" I said very worried.

"Umm L, Light has six broken ribs, a fractured skull, a scarred lung, and a little bit of damage to the memory part of his brain he might not wake up for a long time" Anna said "how long do you think till he'll wake up?" I asked "umm longer than a year" she answered.

"What" I said very worried about my only friend as I looked over at his unconscious body on the bed "umm what did you mean by powers and magic Mrs. Ayami?" I asked her still looking at Light "does Light seriously not tell you anything Ryuzaki" Qui stated "no he does not, now what were you talking about when you kept saying powers and magic? None of that really exists" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Light should've been the one to tell you all of this L I'm sorry" Anna said "oh you might as well Light is unconscious after all" Qui said smiling "and either way I told him I'd answer any questions he had that Light hasn't told him about" Qui said still smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want to not hear this from Light L?" Anna asked me "yes" I answered her "I really shouldn't tell you this your apart of Lights' life not ours he should be the one to tell you not us" Anna said. Why is she procrastinating? "Yea why are you procrastinating Anna?" Qui asked smiling.

"You know why Qui, it's a clan secret if anyone were to find out people would try to use us, do you not remember what happened when you and Light were accepted to Whammy House?" Anna asked "oh stop making excuses and tell him already you know it's just because it's Lights' life and you want his permission first, do you want me to tell him myself?" Qui asked smiling. What does she mean Whammy's house? I lived there as well but I never seen them there before.

"No! You'll probably make it sound like a nightmare in Lights' eyes" Anna said sounding very protective "than will you finally tell him and not worry about what Light thinks?" Qui asked "I have to ask L one question first before I tell him though"

"Go ahead" I said "will you keep it a secret?" she asked seeming very hesitant before she asked.


	4. Family Secrets Revealed

**A/N: haven't mentioned this in the other ones but the reason I chose the genres that I did was because:**

 **Fantasy- has to do with a few people having powers like mages which don't exist.**

 **Mystery- because it always has some questions that might not be answered in the chapter.**

 **which I know this story is horrible this is the first idea I had for a story, my main idea for fanfic stories is other fanfic stories it's the same for this one.**

* * *

Family Secrets Revealed

Anna's' P.O.V.

"Yes" L said after I asked if I could trust Lights' biggest secret to his crush and fellow clan member.

"Okay" I said as I drew in a breath and glared at Qui who turned his head to look at me with a 'what did I do' facial expression while he shrugged, "Light, Qui, Sayu, Misa, my sister Caria, and myself plus our families of course, are part of the Bureau clan"

"What's a Bureau clan" L asked after I said it, not that surprising he asked though. "The bureau clans are clans that are connected to the police in some way depending on their clans' power. The Bureau clan is made up of multiple other clans, in this case four family clans, the Yagami clan, the Aiyami clan, the Amane clan, and last but not least the Lawliet clan" I said feeling guilty for not asking Light about telling his first real friend outside of the Bureau clan about the clans that he left so many years ago.

"Ok go on I know there's more than that Aiyami" I heard L say "ok the highest ranking family is-""Anna shouldn't you tell Ryuzaki about ranks first and why they're ranked that way I mean seriously you should know how to explain this by now" Qui interrupted, "okay calm down don't glare at me like that it's creepy" Qui said when I cut him a glare.

"I was getting to that, but since I don't want to give an incorrect explanation of our clans I'll start with explaining the ranks of the clans" I said agreeing with Qui "umm why does the Bureau clans have ranks?" I heard L ask "well they're more like branches, most societies have branches of families which is what me and Qui mean by ranks" I said answering Ls' question.

"Okay the main branch or highest ranking clan is the Yagami clan, the Yagami clan can hold and maintain an infinite amount of power and magic as well as spells which is why they're the highest ranking clan" I said waiting for L to signal me to continue, then he nodded. "Each member of the Yagami clan also owns a notebook, there's a specific type of notebook that the clan has but it is a rare one because it isn't given to just any member of the clan because of the power it holds. It has only one owner who's born every thousand years, that clan member also has a specific nickname that their called when they can hold the notebook without being controlled by it" I said looking at Qui who was smirking seeming very proud of himself.

"The second ranking clan is the Aiyami clan, the Aiyami clan can hold and maintain three types of magic but each member of the clan can only hold one of the three types of magic held by the clan. The three types are healing, elemental, and duplication magic but there's a limit to the magic used by each and every clan member" I said as a way to explain Caria's and my own branch.

L nodded for me to continue, so I did "the third ranking clan is the Amane clan, the Amane clan can hold and maintain two types of magic Light and Dark magic.-" "what do you mean by light and dark magic Anna?" Qui asked sarcastically, I know he's trying to make this less confusing for L but he doesn't have to keep interrupting me, oh well.

"Light magic is resurrection magic meaning the members of the clan can resurrect a fallen comrade or loved one though there is an exception but I'll have to ask her after I inform you on the clans" I said before Qui could interject "ok so what is Dark magic Anna?" Qui asked 'jerk' "I heard that" Qui said snickering "I don't care Qui" I said partly blushing why am I blushing? I should not be blushing. "Oh I know you care Anna" he said laughing.

"Could you get on with the history lesson" L said impatiently

"Oh sorry L, wait this isn't a history lesson, but okay back to answering Quis' question" I said glaring at Qui again. He just snickered.

"Dark magic is killing someone who asks to be killed after they can't bear to see their family suffer when it's not their pain they're feeling" I said hopefully able to have it seem nicer than it actually is "Anna stop sugar coating things" L snapped surprising both me and Qui that he caught onto that.

"Umm ok, Qui it's your turn to explain but this and only this" I said sternly "ok Dark magic is the opposite of Light magic instead of resurrecting someone it's killing someone" Qui said very happy he got to say that.

"Okay now for the last but certainly not least the Lawliet clan" I said and watched Ls' head jerk up, seems he forgot he's part of the Lawliet clan than again his parents didn't get to tell him that part before they faked their death. Oh well.

"The Lawliet clan just like the other clans have a type of ability that contains various types of magic, but that's all the magic they can hold and maintain which is why they're the lowest ranking of the four clans" I said very sympathetically looking at L. "Any questions L?" I asked.

"Yes what's the ability called that you mentioned every clan has but you never said they had it till you mentioned the last clan?" he asked, I thought he'd ask that.

"It's called a Duty Ability" I said answering his question "What's a Duty Ability?" Qui asked sarcastically since he already knows what it is. "A Duty Ability is an ability that each clan member gains when they have found a career they truly want to pursue. Each Duty Ability has various types of magic spells associated with it depending on the career they want to pursue is about." I said answering Quis' fake question.

"What's yours, Quis', and Lights Duty Ability?" L asked looking quite sad as he faced Lights' still unconscious body, 'I really wish Ls' powers would awaken than Light will know how much L cares for him and so he can wake up' I thought as I looked towards Lights unconscious body then back to L.

"My Duty Ability is healthcare, I realized I wanted to help people when the paramedics took Light to the hospital on a stretcher" I noticed L looked at Light again when I said that, please wake up soon I pleaded in my head. "they told me that I did a great job at keeping a lot of blood in Lights system so he didn't go unconscious and that I should be a doctor when I'm able to, so I'm a nurse" I said smiling.

"Mine is-" Qui started "don't you dare Qui, you'll probably tell him a lie again" I said glaring at Qui. "So what is Quis' Duty Ability Anna?" L asked.

"His Duty Ability is criminal law because when he was in a correctional facility or something for a year, because of sexual harassment and abuse when he was five" I said, it wasn't exactly false but it wasn't fully true either since the sexual harassment and abuse was towards Light but he just wanted to cause people harm which is why that's his Duty Ability.

"And Lights?" L asked "his is Law enforcement for a reason Qui already told you but he had the ability before he was two, he didn't know that for a while, either that or he didn't want to use his ability in school" I said looking at the unconscious body on the hospital bed again.

"What is Lights notebook?" L asked while he was still looking at the body lying on the bed same as me "his notebook is called a Check Book" I said and after I said that I saw half his face morph into slight confusion. "A Check Book is a list of solved and unsolved cases all around the world and added to every day, when or if the cases are solved the checklist says SOLVED next to the name of the case and under the name it says who solved the case, who the culprit was, the information about the deaths, the evidence, and in case the culprit was wrongly accused it says who the actual culprit is and how to prove it" I said slightly out of breath because I never stopped while I was speaking.

"When did Light use it last?" he asked never taking his eyes off of Light, please wake up soon Light I pleaded silently again. "I think the last time I saw him use his Check Book was before or during his sisters' case" I said trying to remember the answer to that question, "why did he stop using the Check book?" L asked next "I think because he quit being a detective after he solved the case" I said not really knowing the answer to that question.

"Then do you know when he'll wake up?" he asked with a worried look etching itself into his features "that's depending on if the other half of the fated ones wakes up" I said noticing his face morph from worry to confusion "who are the Fated ones?" he asked his face still never leaving my friends body "the Fated ones are ones who are meant to be together, one can heal the other faster than today's modern medicine or even todays doctors, but because one of the fated ones has a two or three year old brain he can hold but not maintain his powers and because of that he can't remember he even used his powers, he is the other half of the Fated ones that Light needs right now" I said looking quizzically at L since I know he's the other Fated one he just needs to wake up.

I saw I slight movement in the corner of my eye and checked to see what it was to see that L grabbed Lights pale hand in his and was mumbling something, he seemed different though more confident or something like that, it was very welcoming to see since I definitely know now that Light has found a good person to care for and I know L would do the same for him since he's here right now. Just as I was about to say something I was blinded by a white light and decided to just shut them until it was over.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm pretty sure this is still horrible but I love to write and read so I don't really mind, the only chapter I'm going to add that will probably seem ok with me would be Lights, Oxygen Tank, Action! since I wrote it on paper before I'm actually going to start it on my computer, but I hope this seems ok.**


	5. Lights, Oxygen Tank, Action!

**A/N: I know the other chapters weren't that good but I hope this is a little better, I didn't add what happened after the blinding Light since I think this chapter as well as the previous chapter will probably give you an idea of what it was. Plus all the chapter would be would be a shocked Light and L, Light asking what happened as well as yelling at Qui in French, Anna pulling Qui out of the room by his ear and more waiting, so it would be a very short chapter.**

 **I do not own Death Note if I did it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lights, Oxygen Tank, Action!

Ls' POV

After Light and I returned from the hospital after he woke up I decided not to attach the cuffs on again when we went to bed, turns out I was wrong in not attaching them as soon as we got back because when I awoke to my phones ring tone Light was gone.

"Hello" I said panicking to my new found realization that Light disappeared under my watch.

"Hi, you do know Light is downstairs in a daze right?" Annas' voice said on the other end of my phone.

"How in the world would I know that? I'm coming downstairs, wait for me there" I said aggravation lacing my voice as I was close to the door already dressed because once I heard Light was downstairs I shot right out of bed.

"Ok but hurry Lights already exiting the building" Anna said sounding very bored and acting very calm about this whole situation "what is he? Sleepwalking?" I asked her very confused as to what Light is even doing out of bed. "Something like that he's in a daze, but no one can wake him up till he gets where he wants to go" she answered as I was running down the stairs to get to where Light is before I fully lose him in town.

"Light!" I yelled when I saw Light walking down the street "follow him to his destination, don't try to stop him, you might actually learn something he can be quite informative without knowing he's being followed" Anna said not even bothering to hide the smirk plastered on her face.

I decided to listen to Annas advice and not try to wake him or stop him as I followed him. I got severely worried when Light turned a corner that happened to be an entrance to an alley, I got even more if that was even possible when I noticed all the neon club signs.

Light turned and opened a door with a black and white sign that's not really neon just a black sign with normal lights that formed the name of the club which was Checkered Case.

When I was about to follow Light all the way inside I was met with a silver and black décor and I was barely surprised by the guard since I didn't see him, but not as surprised because I figured this place had on, the guard has a dark blue suit on with a black tie and matching black shades on that completely cover his eyes.

"Name?" he asked in a kind tone but I could barely hear it because of his more there stern voice.

"Ryuzaki, I'm with Light" I said surprised at what he did next.

"Oh you know Little Light then?" he asked perking up when I said it. "Yes I do, how much does it cost to enter?" I asked in a fake cheery voice a little confused at the nickname he has for Light.

"Not for a friend or acquaintance of Light, your fee is zero for that reason please enjoy your stay it should very entertaining" the guard said smiling "ok thank you" I said still confused as I walked into the club.

When I walked in noticed Light talking to a man with black hair, blue eyes, a dark blue shirt, and black jeans behind the bar that their conversation was being held at. _I wonder what they're talking about?_

The guy that Light was conversing with got up from his slouch on the bar and headed to the stage with Light not very far behind pulling him onto the stage when they were close enough to it and grabbed the microphone off its stand when he was sure that Light was following him when he went to the stand. What came over the clubs sound system surprised me a bit "hello everyone, if anyone doesn't remember my name is Cade Cross the owner and manager of this club." 'Well I guess I know who he is now but what's his relationship with Light?' the next thing Mr. Cross said made me think he could read my mind but I dismissed it since I know he doesn't know I'm here and he was talking to the crowd in particular. "I'm sure you all remember my adoptive son Light who I treat more like family than my brother Leo Cross the guard at the door" so that's who he is to Light "Light Yagami!" Mr. Cross said making the crowd erupt into an ear drum bursting cheer.

"Light came back asking if he could give us a gift for not coming back for a long time and depriving us of what you all started to call "a gift to humanity" when a group of girls wanted to see and hear Lights talent, do you all want to hear his gift o-" he was then cut off by all the screams of the crowd.

"Okay I'll take that energetic reply as a yes" Mr. Cross said with a smile _I wonder what Lights talent could be?_

Mr. Cross then passed the microphone to Light to which he spoke "thank you dad and all of you of course, it's great to be here again after being gone for so long working on a case" he had said smiling at Mr. Cross and the crowd before his smile turned to a frown as he said the last part.

The crowd yelled to Light that it was ok in unison before Mr. Cross yelled a question "Leo will you bring out the piano?" is what Mr. Cross asked his brother. Light set the microphone on the stand and whispered something into Mr. Cross's ear, Mr. Cross froze nodding after Light pulled away except Mr. Cross wasn't smiling but frowning when he nodded and then left the stage.

 _I wonder what Light told Mr. Cross to make him smile so sadly?_

I saw Light head to the piano and sit down on the bench when the guard brought it out from behind the wall. A few minutes later Mr. Cross came out pulling an oxygen tank behind him.

 _Why would he have an oxygen tank with him? Is that what Light whispered? If so then why would he need one?_

Light started to play a low, haunting, yet at the same time letting it have a beautiful hypnotizing melody when Mr. Cross set up the microphone on the sleek black piano. Than started to sing when it was placed and Mr. Cross stepped out of view so the crowd and I could see him singing in tune to the pianos notes…

Alone and helpless, surrounded by darkness.

Being accused for no reason, I've done nothing wrong.

Always surrounded by darkness, no one's there to help, rarely anyone tries.

Blood of the living, blood of the dead, always clouds my vision.

Voices in my head telling me why there's blood clouding my vision, telling me why there's bodies being found.

Blood is in the darkness, blood is now all I can see.

The blood and the bodies of all the people I could not save, are all I can see when my eyes are closed.

All the nightmares I had before seem like paradise compared to the ones I have now.

"Light!" the crowd gasped breaking me out of my trance to see Light having what seems to me to be an anxiety attack looking straight at me as he was having it. I ran towards the stage when Mr. Cross brought Light the oxygen tank and mask, reaching the bright silver stage just in time to hear Mr. Cross talking to Light.

"Guess you were right when you said your panic attacks were going to show again tonight" he said with a sad voice as he put the oxygen mask on Lights mouth. "He needs to go to the hospital" I said as I pulled myself onto the stage "he's fine here, he's been like this since he moved to Japan" he answered worry and concern etched in his voice and features.

"Why do you think that is Mr. Cross?" I asked him but I looked at Light the entire time "probably because of the curse he calls it" he said with a sad smile trying to calm Light down.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this is better than I think it is because I think it is not that good.**


	6. Curse

**A/N: This chapter is longer than the previous chapters and sorry for any of you that actually like this story I'm very thankful for those who do and those who continue reading even if you might not like it. I hope you all like this chapter please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or it's characters but I do own this story idea and the made up characters. If I owned Death Note it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter six: Curse

L's POV

At the mention of a curse I thought he meant Kira or his family, but I don't want to jump to any conclusions so…

"What curse? And why does Light call it a curse?" I asked hoping that Light didn't warn him not to tell me.

"I guess since I know Light better than anyone that I shouldn't tell you…" I knew it "but since it has to do with you I'll tell you" What?

"You'll tell me, like, actually tell me" I asked yet somewhat said very excitedly.

"Yes, it is about you so of course," Mr. Cross said laughing at me after he said what he did, "but not here."

"Ok but where?" I asked very confused by how he said it, "Lights' old room of course" Mr. Cross informed smiling a wide smile but dropped it before he looked down to where Light was. "I know you may not like him in your room Light, but you need to be taken care of" he told Light who was presently shaking his head.

"Light I know he was the reason for your panic attack but you need to go to your old room, you know that" Mr. Cross told Light who started to give in to what his adoptive father was saying.

When we entered Lights' room I was shocked at how big this place was compared to the club. There was a queen sized bed, a flat screen TV with an L shaped black leather couch and a black stained wooden coffee table in the middle in front of the TV within the indent of floor, five sleek black bookshelves filled with books all along the side wall of the room, about five to ten instruments hanged on the wall that had nothing but a piano on a raised side of flooring. Though what surprised me most was not what was in the room but how many floors this place has.

"Shocked at the floors or the reason why Light doesn't want you to see his old room?" Mr. Cross asked me when he put Light on the black and silver canopy bed.

"I'm wondering why Light doesn't want me here? Why there are only two floors in this entire building? How vast this room is compared to the club floor?" flustered, it took me a moment to answer, it happened way too often around Light.

"That's understandable" Mr. Cross said as he hooked Light to a heart monitor near the bed which started to worry me greatly.

"Why does Light need a heart monitor? Surely his panic attacks aren't that bad" I asked walking from the middle of the room to the bed Light was currently residing on.

"Not all the time no, but it does get very bad, the worst was when I first took him home, he almost died from how fast his heart was going" Mr. Cross said making my head snap up from Light's conscious body to him.

"On to what shocked you on our trip up here till now, Light not wanting you here I think is because of what Light tends to call a curse and the architecture of this building was made with the help of Anna's sister, Caria, who is now somewhere in South America" Mr. Cross said answering the few questions I had earlier.

"How can Caria make this? It defies the laws of physics." I said not believing that part fully.

"Since you didn't ask who Anna is I assume they informed you about the Bureau clans." Mr. Cross said, but it sounded like a question, simply urging him to continue I nodded. "Then it shouldn't surprise you that Caria has powers as well, ones that don't follow the laws of physics let alone the laws of nature," Mr. Cross said with a smile that wasn't meant to be concealed as I listened to Lights heart monitor which started to slow down. I looked towards Light as he turned his head toward the door on the opposite side of the elevator that I seemed to have missed completely earlier.

Suppressing a groan I asked where that door leads while pointing to it to show which one I meant exactly.

"That would be another elevator of sorts, except it doesn't go up nor down it stays put but shows a different room than the one you would have currently been in, even though the floor changes the elevator doesn't move," he answered me before giving me a confused look probably unsure himself at how he explained it since he repeated at least one thing in the explanation twice, and as to why I asked about it. "Why the sudden interest in that door?" he finally seemed to voice his thoughts after looking at the door, then to Light, and back at me.

"Light was looking towards the door so I was curious," I replied smoothly, 'and because I didn't notice it earlier,' I added silently as I looked to Light who was still staring at the door with a blank expression this time.

"Oh that's good, Light do you want to take L on a tour of the house?" Mr. Cross asked happily looking at Light as I did the same to see his reaction. Mr. Cross smiled widely when Light moved his head up and down slowly like he was still unsure of me being here, but seemed like he was slowly getting used to it.

"Great, but for right now Light needs rest so his heart beat can get back to normal, will you take him to your hotel afterwards so both of you could get some rest before the tour Light will conduct?" Mr. Cross asked me after he clapped his hands cheerfully like a kid would do.

"Of course Mr. Cross…" I started to say but was cut off by Mr. Cross speaking.

"Call me Cade, Light seems to like you enough to get a panic attack because of worries for what would happen to you because of his curse, so no formalities with me," Was what he had said.

"…Cade I kind of have to bring him back with me, I have no evidence saying that he isn't Kira other than a few people vouching for him without their own proof of the matter," I said causing Cade to frown.

"Figured he wouldn't speak of the one who killed his sister with Eternal Flame," Cade said making me look sharply over to where he was sitting.

"What are you talking about? What's the Eternal Flame?" I asked my voice sounding angry but it wasn't supposed to, how my voice sounded made Cade jump up to look at me and Lights' heart monitor beep more rapidly but not enough to worry about. I was starting to grow impatient and angry at all the confusion and secrets.

"The Eternal Flame? Didn't Qui, Misa or Anna tell you that the Eternal Flame was how Sayu died?" Cade asked raising new questions within me as to why they wouldn't tell me that let alone Light tell me that.

"Yes, the Eternal Flame and no they didn't tell me that. Why would they tell me that? What would that add to this case?" I asked, my annoyance growing as I heard Lights' heart monitor speed up slightly. Causing me to look at him to see that his face held a pained expression on it most likely from the conversation Cade and I were having.

"It's okay Light, remember Qui doesn't know where you're at, this place is safe alright calm down," Cade said soothingly to Light resulting in his expression easing a bit, I gave a slight smile as Light unconsciously grabbed my hand in his.

"It's good that Anna's words were true as well as his," Cade said under his breath seeming to think no one would hear him, choosing to ignore it I moved on and asked the question that's been bothering me since it was mentioned.

"Cade what did you mean by curse?" I asked, feeling relief as it was off my chest, Cade seemed to want to answer but before he could Light jerked his head to look at me and his heart monitor beeped rapidly as he did so causing Cade to try to reassure him, telling Light that he won't tell me if he didn't want him to.

"You-you're ly-lying dad," Light said stuttering a bit which made me remember when I first heard him stutter, it was when we were at the McDonalds earlier, 'Does fear or surprise trigger his stuttering?' I questioned, since that's the only time I remember him stuttering.

"No! I'm not lying I wouldn't lie to my only son, how cruel Light!" Cade exclaimed feigning that he was physically hurt by Lights words, surprisingly enough Light laughed at Cades imitation of being hurt and the monitor gradually slowed to where it was before I even mentioned the curse.

"I'm not cruel, I speak the truth Father. Nothing more, nothing less. I can see that my 'Curse' as I call it isn't affecting him but he was affected when I was singing just like everyone else," Light spoke calmly, his stutter gone..

"Yes I figured as much since he took a while actually getting to the stage, it took him five minutes instead of two like it should've." I heard Cade say which surprised me since I don't remember it taking as long as five minutes to get to Light.

"What do you mean?" I asked since for some reason I think it has to do with the curse that they keep mentioning.

"Light do you want to explain what we're talking about, he should be over it by now since he hears you talk longer than the others in the club." Cade said which confused me a bit.

"I might as well," I heard Light say which made me smile since he was actually going to tell me, "When I sing it has kind of the same effect as a siren, but the more someone hears of my voice when I'm not singing the less it effects them, though they might break out of it for some time before it continues," Light explained not pausing or stuttering before continuing which surprised me a bit since he still seemed hesitant with telling me.

"Thank you for telling me Light, I'm glad to know the reason you were so hesitant to allow me into your home after your song it was great and emotional…" I said before I was interrupted again.

"You were going to say that I have friends I can tell my song to right? Well I don't want sympathy for it that's why I come here" Light said though he was correct about what I was going to say I don't want him to feel uncomfortable with telling people.

"I don't think that's what he meant specifically Light, I think he meant you can tell others and talk about the reasons and hopefully you won't feel as burdened by it," Cade said and he was correct but I think Light knew that already.

"The 'burden' as you call it is from a past I don't live anymore, I still haven't dealt with my sister's death because Kira didn't use his Death Note to kill her, he used his own power to and because I know who he is but I don't have any proof or evidence. I don't want to lose more people in my life, in other words, more people I don't know are dying," Light said looking at the IV that Cade put in his arm.

"Light losing Kira is a good thing you know that better than anyone" Cade said to his son as Light looked up "Which I think your heart beat is low enough for you to head to Ls hotel and get some rest" Cade said as he kept looking at Light who nodded with a smile.

"Then let's go," Light said as he took out the IV and got up, he hugged Cade and I think thanked him after he did, I thanked him to for helping with Light and we both headed out of Light's room and down the elevator to head to the hotel.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this story and continue reading, I had help on this story since I'm bad at writing sentences. The name of the person that helped me is iNsANiTy aNd rEaLiTy I hope I got their name right and if they're reading this right now if you want me to erase your name from this Author Note please message me and I will. Again I hope you like this chapter and please continue reading, goodbye for now.**


End file.
